


A Life the Same yet Different

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Heart-to-Hearts with Strangers, M/M, Mpreg, Season 1 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Instead of Sam going with Dean in the pliot, Dean stays with Sam at Stanford and they build a life together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam?” Dean called, reaching for his brother. “Sammy?” Dean sat up, actually opening his eyes, looking around the motel room. It was a single.

Dean sighed and flopped down on the bed. Right. Stanford. The word rolled around in his head like it was the worst curse word he knew. 

Groaning, Dean got up. He wasn’t getting any more sleep that night.

* * *

“Dean?” Sam called out, eyes snapping open. He had fallen asleep doing research again. Dean must be out at a bar or something. 

The illusion broke when Sam looked at the book on the desk in front of him. It was a law text, not mythology. Stanford. He wasn’t at some sleazy motel with Dean, he was in his apartment at Stanford.  
Sighing, Sam closed the book and went to bed.

* * *

Dean was between jobs, a boring time even when Sammy and Dad were with him, but when he was alone, he spent most of that time drunk.

But since he had somehow found himself in the middle of a dry county and didn’t feel like leaving just yet, Dean went to the park instead. It was something he did when he was really lonely. He would sit and watch the kids, especially any brothers, they reminded him of when he and Sam were little.

“Is one of them yours?” a woman with a kind face asked, sending the two small children who followed her to play with the other kids and sitting next to Dean.

“Nah,” Dean said, “I come here to think sometimes.”

“Had a fight with your partner?” the woman asked, taking a baby from the stroller next to her.

Dean gave a gruff laugh. “You have no idea. My name’s Dean, by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

“Melody,” she said, shaking his hand. “What happened?”

“We had a fight, he stormed out, hasn’t come back. When I went to talk to him about it he wouldn’t even open the door.”

Melody made a sympathetic noise. “You must feel like you’re missing a limb.”

Dean sighed, “More like half my body. We grew up together. He was always there.”

Melody nodded as her little girl ran up to the bench.

Dean slipped away as Melody turned to the girl. He was halfway to his motel before he realized he had meant Sam as his partner, in more than just hunting.

* * *

“You seem distracted,” Jess said, pulling Sam from his thoughts. “Thinking of your mystery boyfriend again?”

Sam sighed and gave her a look. “Jess.”

She held up her hands. “Fine, I’ll drop it for now. But could you at least tell me his name?”

“I can’t,” Sam said, rubbing his forehead. “Because he doesn’t exist.”

Jess gave Sam a look. “I can tell when you’re bs-ing me, Sam Winchester. I’ll find out eventually!”

The two of them glared at each other for a few minutes. “Fine!” Sam said a couple minutes later, throwing his hands up in the air. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything!” Jess exclaimed.

Sam chuckled. “Well,” he said softly, leaning back in his chair. “He was always there for me growing up, doing what was best for me even if it wasn’t for him.”

“How about a name?” Jess asked, leaning closer. “Details Sam!”

“Nope,” Sam said, “Time for bed, big test tomorrow.”

“Sam!”

Sam grinned, then he realized he had cast Dean as his boyfriend.

* * *

“You left quickly yesterday,” Melody said, sitting next to Dean on the same bench as the day before. “Did you have somewhere to be?”

Dean shrugged, looking at her. “I just…”

Melody nodded. “I have a friend like that. When things get too intense, you just have to get away.”

Dean nodded, relieved. Not many people understood that. They just thought he was flaky. “I haven’t told anyone about Sam before, ever.”

“Well I guess I should be flattered,” Melody said as the baby started fussing. “Can you hold her for a second?” Melody asked. “She wasn’t hungry before we left, she must be now.”

“Sure,” Dean said, carefully taking the baby. “What’s her name?”

“Luna,” Melody answered, digging through the diaper bag. Pulling a bottle from it, she gestured to the boy and girl who were playing, “Alyssa and Matthew. They’re three and Luna is nine months.” 

Dean looked down at the baby. “I haven’t held a baby this small since I was four,” he said softly. “My little brother.”

Melody nodded, “Do you want to feed her? She looks comfortable.”

Dean looked at Luna, who was gurgling and playing with her feet. Smiling, he took the bottle from Melody and gave it to Luna, letting her hold it, but helping with support.

“When you get back together with your Sam, maybe you should think about having some kids,” Melody said, “You look comfortable with a baby.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s always been kind of my secret dream. But the life I lead…not very conducive to raising kids. Then this thing with Sammy…”

“Maybe you should go talk to him again? Maybe he’ll talk to you now.”

Dean felt a lightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt since Sam had left. “I will,” he said as Luna finished eating. He moved her to burp without even thinking. “Here you go.” Dean handed Luna back to Melody. “And here,” Dean pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket, scribbling his number on it. “If you’re ever in trouble, give me a call and I’ll do my best to help.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Melody said, accepting the paper with a smile. “And good luck with your Sammy.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, smiling sincerely for the first time since Sam had left.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have a visitor,” Jess said from Sam’s bedroom door.

“I’m studying,” Sam said, turning from his textbook. “Tell ‘em to go away.”

“I’m hurt, Sammy,” a familiar, comfortable voice said from behind Jess.

Jess smirked and left, probably to her room.

“Hey college boy,” Dean said, plopping onto Sam’s bed, “A whole year and this is the greeting I get?”

“Didn’t know it was you,” Sam muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Met a girl in a park last week,” Dean said, missing Sam’s flinch, “We talked for a bit, she knocked some sense into me, got me to come here.”

“Why here?” Sam asked, barely keeping his voice level.

“She helped me realize something,” Dean said, leaning forward, “I wonder if you’ve realized it yet.”

Sam panicked, Dean couldn’t possibly know…

“I love you,” Dean said, “Not like a brother should.”

Sam had never seen Dean look so nervous. “Hey,” Sam said, rolling his chair to sit in front of Dean. “I love you too Dean.” 

Dean stared at Sam for a moment before Sam leaned forward, kissing Dean softly. “Where’s Dad?” he asked, pulling back slightly.

“Solo hunt,” Dean said, trying to pull Sam back into the kiss, “Not important.” Dean changed tactics, kissing down Sam’s neck.

“Jess is in the next room,” Sam almost moaned, tilting his head so Dean could have better access.

“We’ll just have to be quiet,” Dean said, playing with the bottom of Sam’s shirt. “Please Sammy?”

Sam moaned softly and reached for Dean’s fly.

* * *

“So what now?” Sam asked, curled around Dean. “Is this just a one-time thing, or will you go out on hunts and just come back whenever you need a quick fuck or…”

“Hey,” Dean said, putting a hand over Sam’s mouth. “I’m not leaving you Sammy. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too. The feeling that something was missing.”

Sam nodded, dislodging Dean’s hand from his mouth. “I felt it,” he said softly. “I thought I was going crazy.”

“You’re not crazy Sammy,” Dean said, giving him a gentle kiss. “What do you want to do?”

“I want you to stay,” Sam said softly. “I want to wake up like this every morning. I want to know that I’ll be able to wake up to this. I want to stay somewhere for more than three months and know that I don’t have to worry about being alone.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “We can go looking for apartments, do the white picket fence shtick.”

“Is that what you want?” Sam asked, “Or are you just doing this because I want it?”

“I want you to be happy,” Dean said, “If you’re happy then I’m happy.”

“I love you,” Sam said, drawing small figures on Dean’s chest.

“I love you too Sammy,” Dean said, kissing Sam.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, watching Dean.

“I’m not sure,” Dean said, looking up. “What do you think of this one?”

Sam looked at the ad Dean was pointing at. “Sounds good, call the agent?”

“Already did,” Dean said, “We have an appointment to go look at it tomorrow.”

Sam smiled, “How was work today?”

“Normal,” Dean said with a shrug. “Boring.”

Sam kissed Dean on the cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I think it’s perfect,” Sam said, “Dean?”

“Yeah, good,” Dean said as his phone started ringing. “You go talk to Shelia, I have to take this call.”

Sam nodded and went to talk about rental rates and down payments with their realtor.

“Melody?” Dean asked, answering the phone, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something in my house,” Melody said, tears in her voice. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s after my kids.”

“I’m on my way. Do you have somewhere you can go? It’ll take me a few days to get there.”

“Yeah,” Melody said, letting out a long breath. “I can stay with a friend.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Dean promised.

“Thank you, Dean,” Melody said, relief heavy in her voice.

“You’re welcome,” Dean said, ending the call.

“Where will you be as soon as you can?” Sam asked, watching Dean.

“To Melody,” Dean said, “Something’s going after her kids.”

“You said you were done hunting,” Sam said, crossing his arms.

“This is the last one, but I have to help, she’s the only reason I came, Sam. And her oldest is only three.”

“Alright,” Sam said, “I’m on break now, I’ll come with you, might as well meet this woman anyway.”

Dean kissed Sam, “Thank you,” he said, leading Sam to the Impala.

* * *

“Why are we in a park?” Sam asked as Dean sat on a park bench.

“This is where we’re meeting Melody,” Dean said, pulling Sam to sit next to him.

Sam sighed, but sat down, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“Looks like you found your Sammy,” Melody said, sitting next to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a grin. “Gimmie the kid,” he added, making grabby hands towards Luna.

Melody laughed but handed the infant to Dean.

Dean played with the little girl for a moment before turning to Melody, wearing his serious face. “So what’s going on?”

“There’s something going on at my house,” Melody said, growing serious as well. “I don’t know what it is, but I think it broke Matthew’s arm,” she said, gesturing to where the boy was playing with a few other kids. His left arm was encased in a bright green cast.

“We’ll take a look,” Dean said, “Are you still able to stay with your friend?”

“Yeah,” Melody said. “We’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Dean said, giving Melody his thousand-watt grin. “If you’ll just give us your address, we’ll go over and check it out.”

“I think you should give me Luna back first,” Melody said.

Dean made to hand her the girl, then realized he wasn’t holding Luna. In a moment of panic, he glanced at Sam and promptly had his heart melted.

Sam had a soft smile on his face as Luna nuzzled into his chest, sound asleep.

“Think you can give her back?” Dean asked softly.

Sam looked up, blinking for a minute. “Hm?”

“You need to give her back to Melody.”

Sam looked down at the sleeping little girl. “Okay,” he said, carefully shifting her so he could hand her to Melody.

“Thank you,” she said, cradling the girl close.

“You’re welcome,” Sam said.

Melody gave the boys her address and they headed off.

* * *

“Looks like a poltergeist,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Guess we’ll be making some bags tonight. Do we have all the herbs?”

“Yeah, but we’ll need to get more after this.”

“Then let’s head back to the motel and make ‘em up, we can pick up more from Bobby later if we need to.”

Dean nodded, and lead the way, out of the house and back to the Impala.

“So what did you think of Melody?” Dean asked after a few minutes of almost awkward quiet.

“She was nice,” Sam said, almost absentmindedly. “Luna’s adorable.”

“What do you think about it?” Dean asked, not looking at Sam, eyes fixed on the road.

“About what?”

Sam was being deliberately thick, Dean could hear it in his voice.

“Kids,” Dean said, sparing a quick glance at Sam. “You seemed really comfortable holding Luna.”

“Jess does some babysitting. There were always kids around the apartment,” Sam said, looking down at his hands. “I think that it would be nice to have some kids, give them the childhood we never had.”

Dean nodded, “Adoption or surrogacy?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know Dean. Maybe we could try both?”

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot in front of their motel room. “Shit,” he said, noticing the truck in the next spot. “Look.”

Sam glanced over. “Damn it,” he growled, seeing the truck. John’s truck.

“What’s he doing here?” Dean asked when they were back in their room.

“Must be on a case,” Sam said, “Has he called you?”

Dean shook his head as he angrily dug through one of his bags, getting out the herbs they needed to get rid of the poltergeist. “Come help me with these.”

Sam sat across from Dean and they started making anti-poltergeist bags.

* * *

“Ready?” Sam asked, grabbing the anti-poltergeist bags from the back seat.

“I think so,” Dean said, grabbing two rock salt rifles from the trunk of the Impala as a truck pulled up behind them.

“Hey,” John Winchester said, obviously not recognizing his boys in the dark. “This your house?”

“No,” Sam growled, “But it’s our case, so fuck off.”

“Okay then,” John said, holding up his hands. “Good luck.” He opened the door of his truck but paused. “Nice car by the way. Where’d you get it?”

“My dad gave it to me when I turned 16,” Dean said, handing Sam a gun.

John closed the truck door. “Dean?” he called.

Dean turned around and faced his father. “Hey Dad,” he said, slinging the gun over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on a case in California.”

“A friend called me. Poltergeist in her house, pushed her son down the stairs and broke the kid’s arm. What are you doing here?”

“I have a friend in town, she’d seen some odd things around and asked if I’d take a look,” John said, waving around. “But if you boys have it, I’ll just head back to my motel.” John went back to his truck. “Maybe I’ll see you before we have to move on.”

“Maybe,” Dean said, herding Sam into the house. “Come on Sammy,” he muttered. “Don’t let him get to you.”

Sam growled as he let himself be led into the house. “I don’t like it, Dean. That he shows up, this soon after…”

Dean pulled Sam into a quick kiss. “Don’t worry so much Sammy, it’s just a coincidence.”

“There’s no such thing as coincidences in our line of work Dean,” Sam muttered as they got to work.

* * *

_City bar, 2 towns over, 2000 hours, tomorrow_

“We’ve got a meeting with Dad,” Dean said, wiggling the phone in Sam’s direction when they got back to their motel.

“Did he say anything?” Sam asked, stripping off his shirt.

“Just a time and a place,” Dean said. “So shower, we have some stuff to talk about when we’re clean.”

Sam nodded, heading into the bathroom, quickly followed Dean, who slipped into the shower behind him. “Saves water,” Dean said with a grin.

Sam groaned as Dean went to his knees.

* * *

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked later after they had moved from the shower to the bed. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, brow furrowed in thought. “I wanna give a kid what we never had, two loving parents and a stable home.”

“So adoption,” Dean said, drawing figures on Sam’s chest. “A couple of kids who need some love.”

Sam nodded, kissing Dean gently. “I love you,” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

“I love you too,” Dean whispered back.

* * *

“Hey Dad,” Dean said, sliding onto a bar stool next to John, Sam on Dean’s other side.

“Boys,” John said, motioning to the bartender for two more beers. “How’d the thing with the poltergeist go?”

“Gave us a bit of trouble,” Dean said with a shrug, taking the beer with a nod. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Where are you headed now?” John asked.

“Gotta take Sammy back to school,” Dean said.

John gave Dean a long look. “You’re quitting,” he said, taking a long pull of his beer.

Dean didn’t deny it. Not when Sam had gone slightly stiff behind him, the hand that was resting on the small of Dean’s back spasming. “Sammy needs me,” Dean said, his hand going around to hold Sam’s. “Neither of us are good alone.”

John Winchester gave his boys a deep look that made Dean look away and squeeze Sam’s hand.

“Okay,” John said, finishing his beer and paying the bill. “Good luck boys,” he said, heading out of the bar.

Sam let out a breath of relief. “Can we go home now?” he asked, slumping forward, his forehead resting between Dean’s shoulder blades.

“In the morning,” Dean said, standing and turning to face Sam.

Sam grinned. “Matthew’s a little ball of energy, isn’t he?” he asked, referencing the day they had spent with Melody and her kids.

Dean smiled back, gently guiding Sam back to the Impala. “I forgot that kids had that much energy. But it was fun,” he got a bit serious. “Maybe it’ll be our own kid wearing us out soon.”

Sam’s grin softened. “Maybe.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s good to be home,” Sam said, climbing out of the Impala and stretching before grabbing his bag from the back seat.

“It’s a bit odd,” Dean said, grabbing his bag too. “Having a home that isn’t just the back of the Impala.”

Sam smiled and took Dean’s hand. “Come on, I think Jess planned a housewarming party for us.”

Dean groaned. “I’m tired, Sam. I don’t want to deal with people, I want to go to bed.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Sam said, leading Dean up to their apartment.

Dean groaned but allowed Sam to lead him.

“Surprise!” several voices yelled when Sam opened the door. Sam grinned, but Dean growled.

“Hey guys,” Sam said, accepting a hug from Jess.

“We were beginning to wonder if you’d lied to us about when you’d be back,” Jess said. “How was your trip?”

“Long,” Sam said. “Infuriating.”

Jess raised an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?”

“We ran into Dean’s dad,” Sam muttered, setting his bag down in his bedroom. “All his life, Dean wanted nothing more than to please his father, and,” Sam shrugged. “His dad is kinda old-fashioned, and he never approved of me in the first place.”

Jess made a soft noise. “Will he be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He just needs time, distance from his dad, and…” Sam cut himself off.

“And what?” Jess asked, pressing a cup of punch in his hand.

“We’re thinking about maybe adopting a couple of kids,” Sam admitted softly, swirling the cup in his hand.

“Are you sure?” Jess asked. “I mean you just got together.”

Sam gave a sardonic grin, “We’ve been together for a long time before I knew you.” 

Jess gave Sam a long searching look, “Alright,” she said, with a soft smile on her lips. “But that’s not happening tonight, so have some fun, and keep Dean from killing anyone.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Dean was sitting in the corner, beer in his hand, practically growling at anyone who came near him. “I should probably go take care of that,” Sam muttered, downing his punch and setting the cup down before going over to Dean. “You okay?” he asked, sitting on the floor in front of Dean, crisscross, back resting on the edge of the chair as he faced the room.

“Too many people,” Dean said, fingers lacing through Sam’s hair, “This is home, a safe place. Don’t know these people, not safe.”

“I know these people,” Sam said, resting his head against Dean’s stomach. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Dean said, no hesitation. “With my life.”

“Then let’s make them not strangers,” Sam said, standing and pulling Dean with him.

Dean grumbled, but he had a soft smile on his face as Sam led him through the crowd.

* * *

“So I realized why we picked such a large apartment for just the two of us,” Dean said, looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

“Hm?” Sam didn’t look up from his class reading.

“’Cause we knew we were gonna do this,” Dean said, grinning at Sam.

Sam grinned back. “I’m almost done here, how’s the paperwork?”

“It’s coming,” Dean said with a sigh. “There’s a lot of it.”

Sam laughed softly, kissing Dean on the cheek. “California is actually one of the easiest states to adopt in.”

“Glad we’re here then,” Dean groaned. “Don’t think I could handle any more paperwork.”

“Just imagine though,” Sam said, his voice taking on a soft, dreamlike quality. “A little boy or girl, looking up at you, as if you are the most important thing in the world,” he smiled, “You know you’re making a difference in the world and you really see it.”

The look on Sam’s face caused Dean to smile as well. “I think it’s time for bed. We can finish this tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, putting his books up before letting Dean lead him to bed.

* * *

“Weapons stay in the Impala.” Sam wouldn’t budge on that fact.

Dean gave Sam a doubtful look. “We have enemies out there Sammy, it’s not logical.”

“We can’t have kids and weapons in the same house.” Sam was stubborn, Dean’d give him that, but Dean knew how to persuade him.

“One gun Sammy,” Dean said, giving Sam a combination of puppy dog and bedroom eyes. “So I can protect you guys if I need to.”

Sam must have had divine strength. “No Dean.”

Dean growled, but turned it into a purr, moving to kiss up Sam’s neck. “Isn’t it my job to protect you?” Dean asked, his voice low. “How can I do that without the tools I need?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Sam said, pulling away from Dean. “I have class. Put the guns up.”

Dean growled as Sam straightened his shirt and left the apartment. He looked over the (small!) pile of weapons that sat in various states of togetherness, cleanness, and repair. He sighed and started cleaning and putting them all away.


	5. Chapter 5

“Get up,” Sam said, waking Dean by throwing a pair of boxers in his face.

Dean grumbled, throwing the boxers back and getting out of bed. “Why are you forcing me up this early?”

“Home eval,” Sam said, “The social worker will be here at 10.”

Dean groaned, making his way to the bathroom, hoping for a shower to help him wake up. He grinned, feeling Sam slip into the shower behind him. “Saves water,” he murmured, running his hands over Dean, everywhere.

“Love you,” Dean whispered, turning to kiss Sam deeply.

“Love you too,” Sam replied into the kiss.

* * *

“So what made you boys want to adopt?” the social worker, a nice lady named Elizabeth, asked, done with the house evaluation and now interviewing them.

“We both love kids,” Sam said. “We’ve been thinking about it for a while. And we’re finally stable enough to support a child.”

“And you, Dean?” she asked, as the older man had not spoken since introducing himself.

“My mom died when I was four,” Dean said, “My dad went off the rails, but hid it well enough that we weren’t visited by child welfare. Kids deserve a childhood, so I want to help a kid have that.”

Elizabeth nodded and pulled a file from her briefcase, handing it to the boys. “This is Jo Ellen and her sister Mary. They lost their entire family in a fire. A neighbor saw the girls in the living room and pulled them out right before the house collapsed. We can’t separate them, not after what they went through. What do you say? Do you think you can handle two little girls?”

Sam and Dean looked over the file, then at each other. “Yes,” they said, nodding at Elizabeth.

She smiled. “Would you like to come meet them? I can arrange to have them brought to one of the meeting rooms back at the office.”

“Sounds great,” Dean said with a grin at Sam.

* * *

“Hi,” Sam said, crouching in front of Jo Ellen as she came into the room. “I’m Sam, and this is Dean,” he added, gesturing to the man crouching next to him.

“’M Jo Ellen,” she said softly, “And this is Mary.” She was holding her sister, who couldn’t have been more than six months old. “Are you gonna take us back to Mommy and Daddy?”

Sam shook his head softly. “It’ll be a long time before you can see them again.”

Jo Ellen gave Sam a wide-eyed look. “Why?”

“They had to go away to protect you guys.”

“Okay,” she said, adjusting her hold on Mary.

“She must be getting heavy,” Dean said, “Can I hold her for you?”

Jo Ellen gave him a long look before nodding. “If you make her cry,” she warned, handing her sister to Dean. “We’re not gonna go with you,” she added with all the seriousness a four-year-old could muster.

Dean nodded, carefully taking the infant from her sister. “Hey there M-baby,” Dean whispered, carefully rocking her. “I might be your new daddy soon. What do you say Jo?” he asked the older girl.

“She likes you,” Jo Ellen said, almost to herself. “You can’t be too bad.”

“So what do you say, Jo Ellen?” Sam asked. “Will you give us a shot?”

“Okay,” Jo Ellen said with a nod. “Just don’t take Mary from me.”

“Jo,” Dean said, kneeling in front of her. “I will never, ever try to take Mary from you.” He allowed himself a smile. “Besides, I don’t think you’d let anyone do that.”

Jo Ellen shook her head. “Mary is _mine_ ,” she said, arms tight around herself. “Forever and ever.”

Dean nodded. “That’s good,” he said. “Will you let us help you?”

She nodded in return. “I want to keep her safe,” she said, sounding truly young.

“And we’ll be able to keep both of you safe.”

Jo Ellen smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

/|One year later|\

Dean opened his eyes, looking around to see what had woken him. He heard the noise again. “Sam,” he hissed, waking the other. “There’s someone in the apartment.”

Sam listened and nodded. “I’ll check on the girls,” he whispered his voice barely a breath. “You got this?”

Dean nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats. “Glad I didn’t listen to you about guns,” Dean said, pulling a pistol from his nightstand.

Sam gave Dean a look that said they’d have a ‘discussion’ later and left to check on the girls. Dean followed him out but went to the living room instead of the girls' rooms.

Dean saw a figure standing in the middle of the living room and aimed the gun at it, flicking on the lights. “Freeze,” he barked.

The figure, a man, did, his hands slowly going up.

“So you know this dance,” Dean said, “That tells me I don’t want you anywhere near my girls. “Why don’t you turn around so I can see the idiot who broke into the Winchester place?”

The man turned.

“Dad?” Dean queried grip on his gun loosening a bit.

“Dean,” John began. “I need your help.”

Dean snorted and lowered the gun completely. “How did you even find us?”

“I asked around,” John answered, seating himself on the couch as if he owned the place. “I figured you’d be a bit more welcoming.”

“We have a good life here,” Dean said. “What do you want?”

“Daddy?” Jo Ellen called, Dean could hear her coming down the hall. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing sweetheart,” Dean said, quickly hiding the gun. “Where’s Poppa?” he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders when she came into the room.

“He’s with Mary,” she said sleepily. “She was hungry.”

Dean nodded, kissing Jo Ellen on the top of her head. “Let’s get you back to bed,” he whispered, giving John a look that told him to stay put. “You have school tomorrow.”

“M’kay,” she mumbled sleepily, following as Dean led her by the hand.

Dean lead her back to her room and settled her in bed. She was sound asleep. Making a quick pit stop to grab a shirt, Dean continued on to find Sam in Mary’s room, just putting her back down.

“You don’t look ready for bed,” Sam said softly. “What was it?”

“Dad,” Dean replied, handing Sam a shirt. “Jo came in while we were talking and I took her back to bed. He should still be in the living room.”

Sam nodded, pulling on the shirt. Both made their way into the living room, where John was examining the pictures on the mantle. “Cute kid,” John said, not turning when he heard them enter. “Where’s her mom?”

“Dead,” Dean responded. “House fire killed their whole family, they barely got out alive. Now, what do you want?”

“I found the demon,” John said, turning to face the boys. “And I need your help to kill it.”

“No,” Sam said, “We gave up hunting. We’re not going to do what you did to us to our girls.”

“It’s cute that you think you can get out,” John sneered, “Sam, we have to do this. This is what our whole lives have been about.”

“No, this is what your whole life has been about,” Dean said. “What would Mom say? If she saw how you raised us?”

John’s jaw tightened. “She would understand, that I’m doing this for her.”

“Are you?” Sam asked, “Or are you doing it for yourself?”

The three men stared at each other for a while. “Get out,” Dean said eventually. “I have work tomorrow, and Sammy and Jo have school, we need sleep.”

John nodded, giving his boys one last long look. “You’ll change your minds,” he said as he headed towards the door. “When you do, call me.” And with that, he closed the door and left.

“Dean?” Sam said softly, tiredly.

“I know Sammy,” Dean said, retrieving the gun from where he’d hidden it from Jo. “Let’s go to bed,” he yawned, wrapping an arm around Sam.

Sam nodded and they made their way to the bedroom, both falling asleep quickly.

* * *

“Who were you talking to last night Daddy?” Jo asked over her cereal at breakfast.

“He was no one important,” Dean said, glancing at Sam. 

“I saw him before,” Jo said, giving Dean a look.

“What?” Sam startled, looking up from Mary. “When?”

“He was outside yesterday,” she said, eating another bite of cereal. “When Poppa and I got home.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, but Sam shook his head. He hadn’t seen John yesterday.

“Well, put your bowl in the sink and grab your backpack,” Dean said, putting his bowl in the sink.

“I can get Jess to watch them tonight,” Sam said, taking Mary out of her highchair. “You call him and we can talk.

Dean nodded as Jo ran back into the kitchen. “No running in the house,” Dean said, bopping Jo’s nose.

“Sorry Dad,” she said, then ran over to give Sam and Mary a kiss before running back to Dean.

“You got her?” Dean asked.

“We’ll be fine,” Sam said. “Now go before you’re late.”

“Yes dear,” Dean said, kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam swatted him away and Dean grabbed Jo’s hand as they ran out to the car.

“No running inside!” Sam called after them.

Dean just laughed.

* * *

“You’re scaring our girls,” Dean said by way of greeting.

“Hi to you too Dean,” John said, entering the apartment. “Got anything to drink?”

“Water and juice,” Sam said, interrupting the rejection on Dean’s lips.

John gave him an unimpressed look. “No beer?”

“Jo could get into it, we don’t need it,” Dean said, “So why are you here?”

“I told you last night, I found the demon that killed your mom. I need your help to kill it.”

“And we told you,” Sam said. “We’re done hunting. Our girls need us.”

“You two turned out okay,” John countered.

Dean snorted. “Sure we did. Sam’s okay, but I’m,” he gave a dry chuckle. “I’m messed up. Now leave. This is the first night we’ve had alone in a month and I’d like to enjoy it.”

John gave both boys a long, searching look. “Alright, I’ll leave. But I think you’ll regret not helping with this.”

“Whatever,” Dean said, fighting the urge to flip John the bird. Sam would make him pay the swear jar, he just knew it. “Leave. Now.”

John turned and left the apartment, glancing back at the men who had been his boys one last time.

“Now,” Dean said, trying to dispel the tension that John had left. “I believe I have a few promises to keep to you, Mr. Winchester.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sam?” Dean called, waking a few weeks later to an empty bed. Dean listened. There were no sounds coming from the girls’ rooms, or anywhere else in the house. “Sammy?” he called again, getting out of bed. He looked at the clock on Sam’s bedside table. 12:59 AM, even Sam wouldn’t be up this early, unless one of the girls was or the house was on fire.

“Sammy, this isn’t funny,” he called again, leaving the bedroom, he checked every room in the apartment. Sam was nowhere to be seen. The Impala was still in its spot in front of the building.

“Sam?” Dean called again, trying to ignore the fact that he sounded like Jo before she began to cry.

Dean sank into the couch, burying his face in his hands. Sam was gone. He’d probably left Dean, finally realizing he could do better than the broken mess of a person that was his brother. Dean rubbed his eyes viciously, denying the few tears that escaped without his consent.

“Daddy?” Jo Ellen called from the living room door. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing baby,” Dean said, wiping his face and trying to smile.

Jo gave him an unconvinced look, she had always been too smart for her age, and clambered onto the couch, curling up next to Dean. “Daddy, where’s Poppa?” she asked as she drifted back to sleep.

“I don’t know baby girl,” Dean whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

“What do you mean disappeared?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“I mean gone, poof, no trace,” Dean replied. “I woke up at one in the morning and he was nowhere to be found.”

Bobby pondered this for a moment. “File a missing person’s,” he said at last. “That boy wouldn’t leave you and those girls if he had any choice in the matter.”

“Are you saying something got him?” Dean asked, turning on his heel and pacing the living room again.

“Must have been something strong,” Bobby confirmed. “To have gotten in like it did. I’ll do some research and ask around.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean said, hearing Mary start crying. “Call me when you get something?”

“Can do,” Bobby confirmed. “Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try,” Dean said tiredly.

“You can come up here if you need to,” Bobby offered.

“I’ll think about it,” Dean said, hanging up the phone and picking the little girl up out of her crib. “It’s okay Mary,” Dean whispered, rocking her gently. “I bet you’re hungry.”

Mary kept crying, but she gradually calmed down. “Poppa?” she asked quietly.

Dean felt his heart break a little more. “Poppa’s not here baby girl,” Dean said, putting her in her highchair. “Is Daddy okay?” 

She snuffled slightly, “Jo?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“Jojo’s at school,” Dean said, setting some of the premade Mary snacks on the tray of her highchair. “We’ll go get her when you’re done eating, okay?”

“M’kay,” Mary said, reaching for the snack. Dean smiled and made sure she didn’t make too large a mess.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked, cleaning Mary’s face and hands with a baby wipe. He never knew hot dog quarters could be so messy.

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, almost jumping from her highchair.

“Careful there,” Dean said, catching her. “Don’t wanna get hurt.”

“No,” Mary agreed. “Jo?”

“We’re gonna go get her,” Dean answered, bopping her nose and setting her on the floor.

“Jojo!” Mary cried, running to the door.

Dean laughed and followed her to the door, grabbing his keys. As he closed the door, he caught himself calling a goodbye to Sam.

“What do you think about going to visit Grandpa Bobby?” he asked as he buckled Mary into her car seat.

Mary thought for a moment before smiling. “Yeah!” she said, excited.

“It’ll be fun,” Dean said, half to himself, “Good to see Bobby.”

* * *

“Hey, Bobby.”

“You look like death warmed over,” Bobby came back with, looking him over. “Here, let me take one of them,” he said, reaching for Mary.

“Thanks,” Dean said, releasing her to him. “Can you help me get them settled?”

“Course,” Bobby said, leading Dean up to what had become the girls’ room here.

“Have you heard from John?” Dean asked once they had the girls settled. Both men were drinking coffee because the girls really didn’t need to see either off them drunk.

“Last I heard, he was going after the Colt,” Bobby answered, “But how are you holding up? I wasn’t joking earlier.”

Dean groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “He was harassing us a few weeks ago,” Dean muttered, taking a long pull of his coffee. “Said he’d found the demon and wanted our help to kill it. We refused and he told us we’d regret it.”

“You think John took Sam?” Bobby asked, setting down his mug.

“It’s the only thing I can think of,” Dean said, “But if he wanted a hunting partner, he would have taken me.”

“Idjit,” Bobby said, smacking the other man lightly on the back of the head. “John couldn’t take him without waking you.”

“Whatever Bobby,” Dean said, standing and putting his mug in the sink. “I’m going to bed.”

“Night,” Bobby said, musing quietly.

“Make sure you get to bed soon,” Dean said, “The girls will wake you up, no matter what time you go to bed, and I’m not stopping them.”

Bobby nodded absentmindedly, and Dean knew he wouldn’t sleep at all that night.

* * *

“You okay kid?” Bobby asked, his hand in the corner of Dean’s eye with a glass of water.

“I’m fine,” Dean croaked out, sitting back and accepting the glass of water.

Bobby stood in the doorway, looking unconvinced. “If you’re getting sick, you need to tell me. Those girls need you,” he said, gesturing to where the girls were playing.

Dean sighed. “I’m a carrier,” he muttered.

Bobby looked shocked. “John said…”

“I know!” Dean yelled. “I know what he said, I know what I said, I know that he jacked me up so bad with back alley birth control that I never thought I’d be able to get pregnant, so I know that it never felt like lying. I’ve known since I was 16.”

Bobby nodded. “Alright,” he said, “Got some saltines in the kitchen if you need ‘em.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, resting his head against the cabinet under the sink. “I’ll be fine, can you just watch the girls for a few more minutes?”

“Can do kid,” Bobby said, leaving the bathroom and closing the door.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tear that slid down his face. “Damn it, Sammy,” Dean muttered. “Where the hell are you?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean?” Sam called, wandering through the ghost town he had found himself in. “Dean!”

A hand covered Sam’s mouth, the other arm wrapping around his chest and pulling him back. “Are you trying to get killed?” a voice hissed in his hear.

Sam pulled away, just enough to see who was holding him. He was about average height, African American, military uniform.

“What’s going on here?” Sam asked, glancing around for anything he could use as a weapon.

The man who had grabbed him let go and held his hands up in a signal of surrender. “I’m just as lost as you are, man, went to sleep last night in Afghanistan, woke up here, where ever here is, the name’s Jake, by the way,” he said, offering Sam a hand.

“Sam,” he responded. “Christo,” he added under his breath. The man didn’t flinch, so he was okay, for now.

“We should probably find someplace to stay, kind of a headquarters, at least until we figure out what’s going on here.”

Sam nodded in agreement, following Jake out into the ghost town.

* * *

“You always this quiet?” Jake asked later that night.

“Sometimes,” Sam replied, adding more wood to the fire.

“What’s got you?” Jake asked. “If we’re gonna survive this, can’t be keeping secrets.”

Sam glared at the other man. “That doesn’t mean I have to share my life story.”

Jake shrugged. “At least tell me where you’re from?” 

“Palo Alto,” Sam said, standing. “I’m going to look around, see if I can find anything useful.”

Jake nodded, settling into a spot with a good view of the surroundings.

Sam adjusted his jacket, wondering how he had ended up in regular clothes when he had fallen asleep bare-chested in his boxers.

“Sam!”

Sam spun around, “Dean?” he called back, unsure if he had really heard the other or not.

“Sammy!” Dean called again, a note of relief in his voice.

Sam ran towards the voice. “Dean?” He rounded one last corner and saw Dean, facing the opposite direction. “Dean!”

Dean turned around. “Sam, look out!” he called, terror replacing the joy on his face.

Sam turned to see what had terrified Dean, but only made it halfway, pain lancing up his side.

“Shouldn’t’ve turned like that,” Jake said, tutting into Sam’s ear. “It would have been quick and easy, snapped your spine and ended it.”

“Bastard!” Sam spat, pulling himself off the knife and spinning away from Jake. “Now Dean!”

Dean shot Jake, between the eyes, without thinking. “You okay Sammy?”

Sam grunted, pulling his jacket off and bunching it against the wound, “I’ll be fine. The girls?”

“Bobby,” Dean said, helping Sam to the Impala. “It’s not too far to the hospital.”

Sam nodded, then promptly passed out.

* * *

“You should get some sleep,” Bobby said, standing in the door. “Your girls are missing you.”

Dean scrubbed his face. “I can’t leave him, Bobby.”

“All this stress can’t be good for you,” Bobby said with a significant glance at his stomach.

“Bobby…”

“Don’t start,” Bobby interrupted. “You need sleep, and real food. Up.”

Dean complied, following Bobby down the hall, past the nurse’s station, where they picked up the girls who had most of the nurses wrapped around their little fingers, and out the front door of the hospital.

“Daddy?” Jo Ellen asked, sensing her father’s tension. “When’s Poppa gonna wake up?”

“I don’t know Jo,” he whispered.

* * *

Sam’s eyes flew open, darting around the room. “Dean?” he called out, his voice croaky.

“You’re awake! Your father just took your husband home to get some rest,” a kind-faced nurse said. “You’re lucky to still be alive. Whatever got you got you really good. We think it was poisoned as well.”

“You said my father,” Sam said, voice dry and starting to panic. “John?”

“Bobby,” she said, “They should be back soon. He could barely get Dean to leave your side.”

Sam went to push himself up but found his arms were stiff and the wound on his side twinged painfully. “How long have I been out?”

“Four weeks,” she said, reading the machines around the bed. “The doctors were starting to think you might never wake. I’ll call them so you can have their mess over with when your family gets back.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, finding the bed remote and lifting the bed up.

* * *

“Sam!” Dean cried, seeing his husband sitting up in the bed, carefully wrapping Sam in a hug from his uninjured side.

“Hey,” Sam said, wrapping an arm around Dean in return. “Where are the girls?”

“Bobby’s watching them,” Dean muttered. “At the nurse’s station. Wanted a minute alone with you.”

Sam nodded, scooting over a bit so Dean could climb into bed with him. “Are you okay?” he asked into Dean’s hair. “You’re never this cuddly.”

“I almost lost you,” Dean mumbled. “I’m allowed to be clingy.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away. “Before we let the girls in, I have something to tell you.” Sam nodded, letting Dean get off the bed. “So…you know I’m a carrier.”

“But when John found out he pumped you so full of contraceptives that they damaged your reproductive system so badly that you’ll never conceive your own child.”

“Apparently not,” Dean said, taking a sonogram picture from the pocket of his jacket and handing it to Sam. “Twins.”

Sam stared at the picture for a moment. Then he grinned. “That’s great Dean.” His face fell again. “I’m sorry you had to go through all this on your own.”

“It’s fine,” Dean said, “You were having issues too.”

Sam laughed, pulling Dean down for a kiss. “Get the girls, and we can celebrate as a family.”


	9. Chapter 9

/|Three months later|\

“You okay?” Dean asked, seeing Sam wince as he got up off the hospital bed.

“I’m fine,” Sam said, holding his side. “Right Mary?”

“Right!” Mary parroted.

Dean rolled his eyes, picking her up. “Come on, I want to get home.”

Sam paused for a moment, smiling at Dean. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

/|Three more months later|\

“Hey,” Sam said, coming up behind Dean. “They’ll be worse than the girls were.”

“I know,” Dean said, leaning against his husband. “It’s just…”

“I know,” Sam said, “Come on.”

Dean nodded, following Sam from the nursery where their newborn sons were sleeping.

* * *

“Do you see what you’ve been keeping them from?” the man in the tan trench coat asked.

John Winchester looked away from the boys that had once been his. Both were happier than he had ever seen them. “Yes,” he said softly.

“What will you do?” the man asked. “Will you let them be happy? Or you try to tear them apart again?”

John looked at the boys again. “They deserve this, to be happy,” he said.

The man smiled. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, and I don't own Supernatural


End file.
